Bob O'Donnell
| predecessor2 =David Savitt | successor2 =Rosita Youngblood | constituency2 = | office3 = Democratic Leader of the Pennsylvania House of Representatives | term_start3 = January 3, 1989 | term_end3 = January 23, 1990 | predecessor3 = James Manderino | successor3 = Bill DeWeese | title4 = Democratic Whip of the Pennsylvania House of Representatives | term_start4 = January 4, 1983 | term_end4 = November 30, 1988 | predecessor4 = James Manderino | successor4 = Bill DeWeese |birth_date= September 25, 1943 |birth_place= Philadelphia, PAhttp://www.lawyers.com/Pennsylvania/Pittsburgh/Robert-W.-ODonnell-1559506-a.html?&co= |death_date= |death_place= |spouse= |profession= |party= Democrat |age= }} Robert W. O'Donnell is a former Speaker of the Pennsylvania House of Representatives. O'Donnell was first elected to the Pennsylvania House of Representatives in 1974. He was the majority leader of the Pennsylvania House of Representatives from 1989–90, and was the speaker from 1990–92.http://server1.fandm.edu/departments/CollegeRelations/PressReleases/1994-95/PR0104.html He was elected in January 1990 following the death of James Manderino. O'Donnell is a graduate of Temple University and earned a juris doctor. In 1995 he formed O’Donnell Associates, a lobbying and governmental relations firm to represent business and governmental clients before state and local governments in Pennsylvania. O’Donnell has had a distinguished career in law, government and politics before founding the firm. He was a member of the Pennsylvania House of Representatives for twenty years, having served as Speaker of the House, Majority Leader, Whip and Caucus Chairman. He is the author or prime sponsor of a number of significant and complex legislative proposals that have been enacted into law, including the Pennsylvania Intergovernmental Cooperation Authority Act (PICA) which was the vehicle for the financial recovery of the City of Philadelphia; the Municipal Pension Reform Act, which provided for the financial soundness of public pensions in Pennsylvania and legislation reforming insurance underwriting procedures. Speaker O’Donnell also introduced the first charter schools legislation in the Commonwealth, a version of which was passed later during Governor Tom Ridge's tenure. A practicing attorney for thirty five years, O’Donnell’s area of specialization has been public finance and he has served as counsel to the firms of Saul Ewing in Philadelphia and Thorp, Reed and Armstrong, LLC in Pittsburgh. O’Donnell has also been actively involved in all levels of politics and enjoys positive personal and professional relationships with the leadership of both political parties. He has served as President of the Electoral College of Pennsylvania and on the boards of directors of the Federal Home Loan Bank of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania 2000, the University of Pittsburgh, National Conference of State Legislatures, Chesapeake Bay Commission, Commonwealth General State Authority, Joint State Government Commission, Philadelphia Port Corporation and the Pennsylvania Higher Education Facilities Authority. In addition to its research and administrative employees, the firm enjoys strategic partnerships with firms and individuals based in Harrisburg whose specific expertise is used by the firm according to the client’s needs. The firm’s clients have included the School District of Philadelphia, the Pennsylvania Manufacturers Association, Keystone Mercy Health Plan, MBIA Insurance Corporation, The Pittsburgh Municipal Trust and PA Early Stage Partners. The firm’s principal office is located in Philadelphia. Sources http://www.legis.state.pa.us/WU01/VC/visitor_info/gallery/SpeakersPortraits.pdf http://www.odonnellassociates.com http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ijsr8oQCQIY Category:Living people Category:Members of the Pennsylvania House of Representatives Category:Speakers of the Pennsylvania House of Representatives Category:1943 births